A Little Black Haired Boy Named Kai
by lunatic destruction
Summary: Black means grave sadness, and it shows much of Kai's past... Well, why black and not blue, gray, or something else? Just read!! WARNING: Yaoi (boy x boy relationship) content (not much, but there's still yaoi on it)
1. the past: a must to forget

Wai!!! My first *finished* ficcie!!!!

Meet my friend here, Maki-chan, a.k.a. FiendisHSerapH. Shewrote a handful of ficcies already, and many reviewers had made a good remarkof her fics. She has helped me out making this fic finish successfully. She'smy friend here in school, and we chat sometimes and share URLs… *blah-blah*

Maki: *scratches head* Don't you embarrass me in here! ^__^

???: *whispering to her* Hush there… Do you see that I'mlengthening this fic with this? Just say your lines already!

Maki: *forcefully trying to smile* Yo!!! How are you there,onee-san?

???: I'm as fine as always.

Maki: I-I… heard that you're going to pair Kai and Max inthis fic…

???: Ummm… Maybe.

Oh well, I'm going to start this fic. **Just a few reminders and disclaimers:**

This is a fiction, not some thingies that will make youthink that everything that I made here is true.

This is a yaoi fic (If you don't know what this is, then it is a boy x boy relationship thingy). It contains a few rape scenes and a little bit of shounen-ai (boy x boy love), plus a bit of OOC in Kai's side. You might just *puke* as you read this. So I warn you, if you think you can't take what'll happen here and you got offended, then one word or two: STOP READING. You have been warned.

Well, Maki-chan corrected most of my grammatical errors here, but as I type this one in MS Word I don't know if this fic is grammar error-free… If you find one please tell me and I'll appreciate it.

I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. As Maki-chan told me, I own the toy. Not the toy, but the Japanese GBA game.

Some BBlade thingies here are only based on the GBA game, because I don't know how to play Beyblade in actual life, but in the game itself.

If this story has the same content, especially the plot and characters, in another fic, please tell me. I'll appreciate it.

Now let's get to the story. R&R please!!!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A LITTLE BLACK HAIRED BOY NAMED KAI**

- part one: the past -- a must to forget -

  


_One night I had a dream._

One night I saw a normal-haired toddler boy shouting and crying for help, as he was running away from a blue-haired teenager wearing a black fitted sleeveless top and a pair of loose cargo pants, with a white scarf embracing his neck and tailing behind him

As a dead end blocked the passage of the little toddler, he stopped, still groaning and sobbing since he didn't know what the azure-haired lad wanted from him.

As the teenager went near the little boy, the little boy pushed himself back first onto the wall of the dead end, crying, sobbing, softly, yet scared asking in a childish manner, trying to defend himself,"Why? Why? Why?"

The teenager made a wide evil grin on his face, which is marked with a blue tattoo shaping like a triangle pointing onto his mouth and nose, and started walking to the sobbing toddler, who is still trying to push himself into the high wall of concrete and bricks away from the teen. And as the teen walked closer, he stretched his hands covered in a pair of red gauntlets into the direction of an opening of the shirt of the young lad.

…And there it started.

Slowly the teenager lifted the shirt of the young black-haired boy, slowly, undressing him. As he undresses the boy's top, he went closer… closer. He locked s lips onto the laddie's lips, caressing the bare skin of his victim. Soon, the young boy stopped sobbing, yet tears can be seen dripping from his eyes, and yet, blushing in crimson red.

As the teenager's lips were locked into the young boy's, he caressed the boy's skin, stroking downwards until his hands slipped through the young boy's shorts, touching the boy's manhood. The young boy the, tried to fight… to defend himself, as the teen, who started to moan and groan, became aggressive as he made rough, meaningless kisses into the boy's little, pinkish lips, biting his skin so painfully which made him shout only if the teen's hand wasn't obstructing his mouth, and squeezing his manhood so hard as of his manhood was about to burst.

As the teen went on *squeezing* his manhood, he started undressing himself with the help of the *telepathically possessed* young boy, exposing the older boy's manhood. After his manhood was exposed to the young boy, he stopped squeezing the young boy's erection and made the little boy crouch into the wall, his hand pushing onto it. Then the older boy's erection went into the young boy's *opening*, and the older boy pushed himself into *it*. The young one cried and shouted so hard in pain, but it seemed that nobody noticed what *pleasure and pain* the two are doing.

He dug… dug… and dug deeper into the young boy. As the older one dug deeper into the younger, the older one squeezed, and squeezed the younger's manhood. Because of the *pleasure* that the older did to him, he opened his mouth wide, and he drooled. Lots of saliva was released from his mouth, and a lot of hot, whitish liquid were released from their erection.

Because the younger *psychotically* desired more of the elder boy, he lied himself into the cold concrete ground. The older lifted the younger's legs, and pushed himself into the younger with all his might. It seemed to be really painful, and the younger would have been shouting if the older's lips wasn't locked into the younger's.

…I didn't like what I see. I had to stop this anyhow.

I ran to the two doing the *pleasure*. I pulled the azure-haired teenager away from the young black-haired boy, releasing the lock between their lips and pulling the older boy's erection from the younger boy's opening.

…I thought it made the azure-haired boy angry.

I was afraid if he would do *that* to me…

…or kill me.

But the older boy only faced me, naked, but smiling.

Wait…

…he looked familiar.

"Kai!"

…then he shook me, his hands on my shoulders, saying repeatedly:

"Max?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know that I was already out of dream world. Such then, I didn't know that Ray was shaking me since he said that I had a nightmare that almost killed me.

But I thought that he didn't start my morning right, or should I say, that 'Kai' I saw DIDN'T start my morning right.

So, I said, "Sorry, I think I drank too much cola last night. I think I need to go to the bathroom now."

"Oh… and Max?"

"Yes?"

"If you have a problem, don't hesitate to tell your friend here." He said, concerned.

"Sure." I did the usual *chuckle* I do.

I went out of the room, breathing deeply as I close the door, trying to smile.

As I walk through the hallway to the bathroom, that nightmare I saw last night couldn't be erased from my mind, but…

_I think I should forget it now. Heck, it's only a dream, how would someone like Kai do *that*?_

So I smiled, trying to forget what happened in my dream last night.

But I trembled and stopped as I saw Kai walking towards me. When Kai was almost near me, cold sweat passed through my forehead, then through my cheeks.

…I was afraid that the person I saw in my dreams was really Kai…

"What's wrong with you?"

I trembled more as he said those words, and passed through beside me in the hallway.

I couldn't move. I can't ease my mind…

…maybe I should tell him about all this. This is the only way to calm my mind.

"Ka--"

I didn't know that he has already disappeared as I'm going to tell him about this.

…I must it to him -this- once, because you know, that dream had not only started just last night, but in my past nights. Kenny was the first one who saw mw dreaming like this -- then Ray. Tyson was the only person who never saw me in this nightmare, and of course, Kai himself. It bothered me a lot…

…What… what will they say if I constantly dream like this? What if they know what my dream is all about?

It would be chaos…

…Especially if Tyson will know it and will tell it to Kai.

_No, I'll just tell it to him. I need myself to be at peace. Anyway I have mother to think about, and I need to throw off a little bit of weight from my shoulder._

But first, I went at the bathroom. I had my toothbrush with me, my towel, and my bathrobe. And oh, I have my toothpaste with me. =3

After I took a bath in the bathroom, I was about to open the door, but…

_"Why? Why can't I forget what I MUST forget? WHY?"_

That voice sounded familiar…

…it was Kai.

I heard a loud punch from one of the sinks in this comfort room. (In the comfort room in this hotel we're staying provided by Mr. Dickenson we had private bathrooms in here.) If I would do that, it'll hurt my fist damn too much, but I heard another loud punch, but from one of the mirrors. I heard a loud crash, a sign of a broken mirror.

…I bet that'll hurt.

And so I rushed outside the private bathroom. Yes, I saw him standing there…

…but my heart pounded so fast and I was threatened as I saw his fist covered in blood.

As he saw me, he was shocked, and he seemed to become paralyzed as I saw him…

…staring as if I was threatened at him.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT?!" He shouted violently as he ran off, avoiding me.

"Kai!"

I tried chasing him, but he is way too fast for me that I couldn't catch up.

_I need to talk to Kai about this…_

…He ahs a friend, like me! He has to spill, or he'll waste his life…

…And because of that I can't be at peace!

…I know! He's just in the park, training his Beyblade!

And so, after I wore my usual clothes, I went to the park.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

At the park, I sure did see Kai there…

…but he wasn't training…

…he was just sitting there, doing nothing but staring into his fists which are stained with dried blood.

I was afraid. It wasn't a lot like him. He'd usually be alone training his Bey skills, but not this…

…sitting, staring.

I gotta do something. I'd like him better if I see him training his skills, rather than being melancholic, sitting there, even though he'd be snobby.

Being snobby would be better than being lonely.

So I went near him, terrified, but I still have my courage.

Even though he doesn't act like a friend to me, he's STILL my friend. He had supported me in many ways he can, and I have to help him.

"What do you want? You know, I hate it if somebody stares at me that long."

He knew I was watching at him!

"C'mon! Speak!" He impatiently commanded me.

'I-I… I was wondering i-if you'd l-listen…"

"Look. If you'd speak anything that doesn't concern about Beyblades, or the Holy Beasts, I'd definitely not listen."

I couldn't hold his showy speeches anymore. He is too much closing his own mind and heart to us, his own teammates, his own friends.

_I know! I'll lighten him up!_

"Grrr… You'll have to come with me!"

I gripped his hands with all my might so he won't escape, and dragged him along me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, hesitating.

"Kai Hiwatari! I command you not to sit down and fight your Bey against mine!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hahaha. I think he'd think that there is no way I could beat him.

As we started, he didn't seem to be ready. He was more like a lifeless, cold body staring into the mini-stadium made of concrete in the middle of this park.

"Hey Kai, that's no fun…" I frowned, but still in a chuckling manner.

But he didn't make any reply. He is more like a lonely statue standing in front of me. I hated that, especially in Kai. I know in each of his fighting style, his stance is always the same, the cold yet determined look.

I can't stand him being like that.

It's killing me.

I had no choice but to do this, since whatever I do to catch his attention is a failure.

I pulled him into me, and kissed him on his lips.

Kai was a bit shocked, but what can I do? He'll ignore every action that I'll do.

It kills me if I see a lonely Kai Hiwatari in front of me.

It was an icky thing to do, so we pushed ourselves away from each other.

"Wha… what were you trying to do?!"

He was so furious. He looks like he was about to destroy the whole world for what I did.

But it's a lot better for him to be like that than to be what he had been for a few minutes ago.

Good thing I predicted that he was about to run away from me.

Before he turns his back on me, I gripped his left arm so tight that he couldn't run away.

"Wha… LET ME GO!!!" He shouted as if he was a wolf howling, trying to go away.

I had to speak directly to him, asking him to spill.

"Who are you to not enjoy this game?" I seriously asked.

"This thing you call 'game' is a lot more like a matter of life and death." Kai coldly replied. He forcedly tried me to release him, but I had to fight against his force of letting go.

"You will know what Beyblading is all about," I plainly said.

Then I pulled him to a Bey store nearby.

As I go there, he was looking at me scornfully. But what can I do? He's always like that.

As we entered a Bey store, there was no one around. I called out, "Anybody there?" but nobody answered.

For a Beyblade kleptomaniac, it would be a good chance to *steal* some good and rare parts in such a store.

But there is someone who is watching at me there…

…Kai.

I've been grown in a good family with good parents. How can *I* do such a thing?

So I just looked at some good parts there. If the storeowner comes back, I would just tell him that I'll buy these and these.

By that time, I had found a light, yet tough weight disc (a/n: this is just based on the GBA game. Just think of what it actually is supposed to be.) that'll be good for a change in Draciel's speed and agility.

Draciel will surely be happy if I attach this into my Bey.

I was to put this in my "things to be bought" list, but…

Kai looked carefully at the weight disc I was about to buy.

He nodded, and said, "It will be no good for your Beyblade if this pathetic disc will be attached to it."

I was a bit stunned at what he had said to me. But instead I laughed, chuckled and scratched my head in a bit in a bit of humiliation he gave me.

"If your Bey has this light weight disc, it will spin around the stadium like crazy, making it tough for it to stay long in battles, and making it easy for an enemy to shovel it off the stadium. Anyway a fast Bey is not suited for a Bit Beast like yours."

I kind of dropped my jaw because of what he said. I thought he was about to scold me. I didn't know that he'll give me an advice such as this.

"Choose a weight disc that will balance the weight of your Bey. It will balance its weight, and stabilize its speed. On the other hand, a heavy disc will only shorten its spin."

Whoa. Is it me, or is he getting a bit too lonely to have no one to speak Beyblade with?

"If you want that weight disc, change into a heavier attack ring… so ask Chief to make you one. That should work."

As he was giving me more lessons about weight discs and weight stability, I almost yawned since he was giving me too much of it.

If I were Tyson I'd just ignore him, or go against him, and I were Tyson, and he wasn't Kai I would be more anxious to learn more from him.

Because of that, I smiled…

…not because I was about to learn from him…

…not because I didn't know that he had concern about Beyblades…

…But because…

…He spoke.

Not that he was always quiet, but…

…He spoke what was from his mind…

…and that was not normal and usual for him to do so. That's why I smiled.

As he saw me smile, he returned the smile to me…

…At last.

I blushed a bit about that.

As he was about to finish his lesson, I heard someone entering the store's door.

As we saw the person entering the door…

…I was…

…shocked.

**--- end of part one**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kanzen!!!! Whoa…

… IT'S ALMOST 12 MIDNIGHT!!!!!!!! AND I STILL HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!! AND IT'S THE *BIG TEST* IN GEOMETRY TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!! *runs wild like a monkey in a jungle*

*stops running as she sees Maki-chan somewhat… sleeping* 

Maki-chan, are you still awake?

Maki: zZzZzZz… -__- (dreaming about Geometrical figures, theorems, postulates and a lot of formulas)

???: =_=###…

Well, if you don't understand any part here, just don't hesitate asking me by submitting a review. I'll be glad to help!!!

I have only one request, for my sleeping friend here: please review!!! It'll take a few minutes to make a review with these pleasures!

Maki: (wakes up) What *pleasure*?

???: Shut up. Maybe it's your fault why I made this NC-17 fic.

Maki: Take that back!!! >0 

**(START OF MATCH: ??? vs. MAKI-CHAN)**


	2. once through my dreams

My bad!!! This ficcie won't be that long!!!! Anyways this kind of story is made through our ideas…

Ooh… is it already giving you a bit of controversy here? 

Grrrrr… You really give me a darn good idea in what I'll do here in this ficcie… Daisuki, Maki-chan!!!

Maki: But you and only you made this plot alone…

???: But hey, you made a great help here! I once had too many grammar errors and you corrected most of 'em! Oh yeah, how was the Geo test?

Maki: A lot of headache. But you didn't study even a bit… You're a monster!!! Bakemono!!!!

???: I didn't even know what to study here, anyways you didn't even study a bit here too, did you? ^__^   
But hey, isn't it that our teacher once taught that if you are good in math then you're bad in grammar?

Maki: Good in math… Bad in grammar… (Remembering someone, onee-chan?)

???: Shut up.

Anyway just enjoy what I'll write (type, post, whatever) here. Just remember the reminders and disclaimers that I posted in the previous chappie, OK?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-part two: once through my dreams-**

"Vonn?"

_The black yet normal-style hair… _

So it was Vonn…

…Meaning, it was real.

My nightmare last night, it was real.

Then Kai really did…?

But I figured out that this black-haired lad was… taller than him. Meaning it was obvious that Kai was a lot younger than this 'Vonn'.

Out of my *innocence* I asked this *Vonn*, scratching my hair in confusion.

"Ummm… sorry, but may I know how old are you?"

Staring at me coldly, he answered, "You have nothing to do with me. My age won't matter to you."

"But…"

"You'll know if you have a reason good enough to tell me."

I cooed at him, telling, "I just… um… wanted to know if you're older than my friend here."

Kai seemed to be against what I said.

So he said coldly, yet in a furious manner, "Never in my life that you had become my friend."

But I'm anxious to know, if my dream I had last night was real or not.

It's because…

…It's giving me a kind of message…

…A message shouting for help…

…And because of that, it gave me a feeling that I need to help.

"Please, just tell me if this guy named 'Vonn' is older than you, Kai!"

"Baka. (Fool)" Kai was just sighing, saying, "It's obvious that he's older than me.

"So… you've colored your hair like mine, eh? I kind of like it." He sarcastically commented, about his hair.

He continued, "It must be hard for you to remember me that's why you've *painted* the color of *my* hair into your mind…

…Well…

…I missed you too, so *I* colored MY mind with the color of YOUR hair!" He laughed.

And yet, he continued, "Your clothes, you hairstyle, even your face paint! I'm surprised that you REALLY miss me!"

I got irritated at him as he sarcastically made a *good* remark on Kai's 'outfit', so I pulled Kai away from him, away from the doors of this Bey store.

We ran across the streets, along buildings and cars, and bumped at people who almost shouted angrily at us. But I didn't care; even he's telling me that he's not a friend…

…But I think of him as one. And now even more…

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

We went back where we started -- at the park, where Kai and I are supposed to have a one-on-one match of Beyblade.

I looked at him as I panted, sweating a lot. A while ago, he was like a lifeless body…

…But now he looked more frightening than he was a while ago. His eyes became dark, so dark that I can't see them, his skin as pale and white as a body which blood is drained completely… and his face was like showing a complete shadow to me.

But as I examine Kai, I felt something.

I felt a sharp needle pain, as I was staring at Kai…

…and as he was looking nowhere, I felt like…

…I was also going…

…nowhere…

_What is a silhouette doing in front of me?_

Kai… please… don't ever come near that person…

Don't you ever touch Kai, you evil guy!

Please… don't drift me to nowhere…

Let me protect him…

…I know he is in full danger…

…because he shouted 'help' at me…

…once through my dreams.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Am I still… alive?_

Am I… dreaming?

I think I'm having this weird dream again.

I see two figures in front of me. I didn't know who they were, and why were they there in front of me. But the larger one's as big as a 20-year-old person and the smaller figure was as big as me, I think.

But I think that these two had no clothes. Aside from their hair color that I can't distinguish and identify because of me somewhat *blurry* vision, I can only see the color of their skin. Everything was almost as audible to me. I heard a little sobbing sound… I didn't know where the source of the sound was. I think my hearing is also getting *low* to me.

Aside from these two, I saw nothing else, but a dark, somewhat lightened room, and a red ground… a carpet, maybe.

The smaller figure, maybe trying to defend him/her own self, was slowly trying to walk away from the larger figure. But the larger one was walking to the other, making his/her movements against this larger one useless…

…I think the larger being couldn't contain his/her thoughts anymore.

He/she suddenly attacked the smaller figure, like a vulture attacking his prey. With one stroke of hand he/she pushed the smaller one so that the smaller will trip down, lying down on the ground…

…And then I heard a loud laugh.

The larger figure shoveled him/her own self to the other.

I didn't see much of what was really happening…

…But I'm sure the larger one's…

…doing the same thing as my dream last night showed me.

He/she lifted the smaller one's feet upward. But that *lifting* seemed to be rough, so I heard a loud scream, accompanied with a loud, psychotic laugh made by the larger one.

My vision got a little clearer now, but still, it was still too blurred for me to see who those two figures are.

I felt something hot below me. It made me realize that I was floating… But my mind's still set for me not to move. I was like… being tied and hung from a ceiling.

The larger one reached for the source of that heat. Because I see that it was gray, I supposed that was a pot filled with hot liquid.

He/she poured the liquid into the smaller. Of course if the smaller one's to be me, I'd scream, ask for help, and push the larger one away…

…But no…

…I think the small one's too stunned to move, so he *just* screamed.

The larger one dug, dug and dug through the smaller's *opening*. The smaller one screamed as the larger dug into him/her as he/she accompany those screams with moans and groans.

The smaller one's face turned, facing me. I kind of felt scared at him/her looking at me…

…But he shouted, seems that he was asking for help.

"HELP ME, MAX, PLEASE!!!!"

As I hear those words…

"Kai!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Max… Help… me… please…"

I didn't know that just as I had my consciousness back I was *ALREADY* in reality. I really was being tied and hung from the ceiling.

"Please…"

But…this I am seeing… I didn't like it… It's irritating me…

_…That Vonn's raping Kai!!!_

I… I need to stop this…

…But how?

**The spirits of the Holy Beasts will always help you, especially if you treat them as friends.**

Thank you very much!

I need to stop him, now!

Help me, please, Draciel?

In its own, Draciel popped out from my pocket and spun, then made its way to the two, interfering Vonn from doing his *things* with Kai.

…How it winded itself and spun into the ground despite of myself being hung and tied from the ceiling was a big mystery I didn't even know.

"A… Beyblade?"

Vonn stopped doing his *pleasures* with Kai. He stared angrily at my Bey.

"Draciel, No!!!" I shouted as he stepped on my Beyblade. I treated Draciel with great care, then a guy would just *step* on it?

_But I need to help Kai… and now… Draciel, who are both being harassed by this evil guy named 'Vonn'…_

I need to…

…help a friend…

…in great need…

…Please…

…Help me…

… just please…

…please…

**"HELP ME, DRACIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!"**

Everything lighted and it seems that my environment's turning white…

_"Thank you… Max."_

Those were the last words I heard after that.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ugh…

Am I… in heaven?

"Yes, you are… in heaven… with me."

As I woke up, I just found out that I was lying on a bed…

…and I was seeing a starry night sky in front of me…

…it's nighttime… 

_…in heaven._

"In heaven?!" I surprisingly asked.

"Hush now. you're still injured."

It was Kai, sitting beside me. It seemed that he was the one who took care for me when I was unconscious, again.

"Hey, don't fool around like that! It's not wonderful!" I chuckled. (a/n: Well, if you watch our version here he always say "It's wonderful!")

"Yokatta… (Good thing…)"

"Kai…?"

As I said his name, he bursted out into tears.

I was shocked, yet I smiled…

…because that was the first time…

…he showed me what his heart contained…

…his feelings inside…

…his grave loneliness ke hept inside his heart through many years.

I hugged him, giving him warmth and helping him to relieve his pain from inside.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

His past… so painful…

…because he cannot contain it anymore, yet his body cannot spill it…

…his spirit asked help from somebody, from me…

…through dreams…

…and I'll help him as a friend, even though he doesn't call me one…

…I don't care if he was like that…

…I won't part him if he got humiliated and hurt, even though if his humiliation and pain will affect me…

…but I will help him…

…cope and forget his past…

…seek and look forward to his future…

…because now…

…he is more than a friend to me…

...who once asked for help but couldn't…

…**who was a little black haired boy named Kai.**

- owari -

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Maki: Whoa. That was the most heart-touching fic I ever read… *sheds tears*

???: Yeah. You know what, it's my first time ever I finish a fic.

Maki: …But you know what, onee-san?

???: Know what?

Maki: Many mysteries and conflicts here haven't been solved yet. More like an open-ended story, eh?

???: Yeah. And you promised me to make a sequel or a 'second part' of this fic, didn't you?

Maki: Ummm… Yeah… *rushes to her house and starts writing another fic*

Oh yeah, she's the first one who'll make a sequel here.

If you want to make your own sequel to make an appropriate ending to this fic, I'll appreciate it, and I'll give you FULL PERMISSION to use my character that I made through my *puny* imagination (that's Vonn), only that your fic should be somewhat connected with this fic, and you should answer my question below:

Why did Kai make himself look like Vonn?

If you think of other questions that need to be answered in your sequel, then it should be clear enough. I only made this open-ended as Maki-chan's request.

Well, before asking some questions to me, PLEASE BE REMINDED THAT THIS STORY HERE IS NEVER TRUE. It's only a fiction my *puny brain* made.

Anyway… Haha!!! I did attempt to pair Kai and Max but I don't want to spoil Max's _*virginity*_ so don't expect on me!!! And I'm neither a Max fan or a Kai fan so I don't care if I made a bit of torture on both of 'em, especially on Kai!!! *evil grin*

*insert phone ring sounds here*

???: I wonder who this could be?

*??? picks the phone*

???: Hello? ??? here.

Maki: Hahahah!!!! I made it!!!! A yaoi of Max and Kai!!!! 

???: **_SUUUUUUUGEEEEEEEE!!!!!_** (GREAT!)

-_reviews, please!-_


End file.
